2 Smart Dogs and One ADORABLE couple
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: 2D gets Noodle a new animal after her monkey dies. He even gets one for himself! what he doesnt no is, that the dogs are planing out sumthing to bring 2D and Noodle together 2DxNoodle
1. Chapter 1: 2 new members

**HELLO EVERYONE! IM BACK! MWAHAHAHAHA!** cough, cough ahem. As I was saying, hello! Yes it is I! How are you all! I just want to say thanks to all the people who read my story, **Stu's side of the Story**! So many reviews! Thank you so much! Well, I hope you like this story! It's going to be sooooo cute! Ready, here it is! **ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The pretty young Asian axe princess yawned as she sat and watched one of her favorite anime shows, Inuyasha. She looked at her watch, 11:59. She yawned again and thought to herself.

"_I should get some sleep."_

She started up the stairs to her room when suddenly; she noticed something lying in the middle of the corridor to her room. As she walked closer, she saw that it was Mike, he pet monkey, lying lifelessly. She started to cry.

"M-m-mike?"

No response.

"Mikey? You-who. Wake up now Mikey." She said with a tear welding up.

She came closer, when finally,

"MIKE! WAKE UP PLEASE!" she said crying hysterically.

"MIKE!" she held his lifeless body in her arms.

"Mikey." She hugged him and cried.

Suddenly, the three boys came bursting in. First Murdoc, the bad ass Satanist, then Russel, her bother-like friend, and then 2D, her best friend, and secret love.

"Noodle what's wrong? We heard you screaming." Russel asked.

She turned around and showed them her lifeless pet. The three pair's eyes widened at the same time.

"Oh shit." Murdoc mumbled

Russel and Murdoc ran over and took Mike, while 2D ran over to Noodle to comfort her. He held her in his skinny arms. She lay against him and cried a little more. She blushed a little.

"It's ok Noodle. You can cry all you want." He told her. He held her close and started to stroke her hair in comfort. She started to relax and feel a little better. She felt so good when he was near her. She sighed a little then began to blush once again. Little did she know he was just as happy to have her in his arms. Finally. Russel came back. He looked at Noodle, then 2-D and then dropped his head down.

"He's gone Noods. I'm sorry." Russel gave Mike to Noodle.

She held him and let little sobs out every little second.

"B-b-but why? I took great care of him, I just don't—" she stopped.

Russel bent down and put his oversized hand on her skinny shoulder and said,

"Noodle, you didn't do a thing. You took the best care of him. He just, died of old age I guess."

Noodle sighed and look down at her most favorite animal in the world. How could she live without him?

"Come on Noods. I'll go bury him for you. You stay here with 2D k?"

Noodle sighed.

"Okay."

Russel and Murdoc left 2D and Noodle alone in the hallway to talk for a while. Noodle thought to herself,

"_I got to get over Mike now. I finally alone with 2D-san. I better enjoy it as much as I can now."_

2D looked at her, took her off his lap and sat her in front of him, so he could see her pretty eyes and face. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes and took her hands.

"Are you OK Noodle?" he asked her softly.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea. I'm a bit better now. It was going to happen sooner or later."

Silence.

"You know, Noodle, Um, your birthday is tomorrow." 2D told her trying to cheer her up.

She smiled.

"Well its good someone remembered."

2D raised and eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Mudds and especially Russ remembered your birthday."

"Well last year you guys didn't. You planed a concert on my birthday and I got nothing that year."

2D frowned.

"Well this year is different Noodle-cup. Trust me. Tomorrow will be a wonderful day for you. It will be all about you! I'll make sure of it!"

Noodle smiled and came close to 2D's face with excitement.

"Really! Ya mean it?"

2D blushed.

"Anything for you mi little Noodle-cup!" he smiled.

"YAY! Arigoto 2D-san!"

She hugged him tightly and ran off, towards Russel and Murdoc in the garden where Mike was being buried. 2D sighed. All of a sudden he had the greatest idea for a gift ever. He ran out the door to get Noodle the most amazing and most wonderful gift, she'd ever get.

**The next day, 9:00 am sharp:**

Noodle woke up to the sound of a wonderful singing voice. It was 2D singing Happy Birthday to Noodle along with Russel and Murdoc who hung back a little. Noodle rubbed her eyes, yawned, and smiled.

"Aw thanks guys."

"It's the least we can do after what happened last year." Russel told her.

Noodle smiled.

"Here Noodle, I made you breakfast in bed." Said Russel.

She got up and hugged them.

Thanks guys, you're the best.

**About 15 minutes of breakfast have gone by:**

"MMM…That was great Russel-san! The best omelet I ever tasted!" exclaimed Noodle.

"Why thank you Noods." He smiled.

"TIME FOR PRESENTS!" 2D shouted with glee. Russel rolled his eyes, and Murdoc tried to calm him down by bopping him on the head. Noodle laughed and sat on the floor. When the boys finally calmed down, Russel was first to give his gift. It was a pretty Japanese dress for special occasions. It was purple with gold stars on it. ((a/n: I relle had no idea what to put for tha dress design. XD no flames plz!)) She smiled and hugged him.

"Arigoto Russel-san"

Next it was Murdoc's turn. He handed her a tiny box. When she opened it, it was a pretty necklace with the Japanese peace sign on it. She smiled, and hugged Murdoc. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Arigoto Murdoc-san."

"Yea, yea, yea whatever."

Russel hit him hard on the shoulder with the back of his hand. Murdoc flinched in pain. Finally, it was 2D's turn. Noodle couldn't wait to see his gift. He gave her a box that was pretty big. She looked at it and was about to shake it back and fourth but 2D stopped her. Finally, she opened it. Her pretty emerald eyes lit up and a great big ear to ear, wide-mouthed smile grew on her face. She pulled out the most adorable thing anyone could ever see. It was a little tiny puppy that she rocked in her arms. It was a little Bichon Frise. It was all black with its shiny black eyes slightly covered by its hair. She could not believe that 2D actually got her a new pet so soon. She was so happy. Russel was so love stuck by the puppy he actually let out a long 'AWWWWWWWW!' Now this was very strange considering he was such a big guy looking tough and all. Murdoc couldn't believe that he actually bought her a new pet so soon either. The puppy didn't amuse him. He thought about the mess he would make. He scoffed.

"Oh 2D! She's adorable! Thank you so much! I love her!"

She got up, hugged him, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. 2D's face turned bright red. Noodle held the little animal in her arms and snuggled it as much as she could. 2D got up.

"Oh and guess what? I loved that little girl so much that I had to get one too! But a different breed of course."

2D walked over to another box lying on the floor and pulled out a cute little puppy. It was a Jack Russell. ((a/n: you can search for pictures of these dogs on Google.)) Another huge "AWWWWWWWW" was let out but Russel.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? 2 DOGS!" Murdoc exclaimed. "One damn dog is bad enough but TWO! Jesus man! Why don't you just buy a whole farm of damn puppies and dogs?"

At that moment, 2D's dog started to growl at Murdoc. Murdoc backed up a little, scoffed and left the room. 2D, Noodle, and Russel snickered quietly as he left. Russel and 2D turned to Noodle who was playing with her new best friend.

"So Noods? What's her name?" 2D asked

"Hmmm….OH MY GOD! I HAVE THE MOST ADORABLE NAME EVER!"

"What is it?" Russel asked.

"Beeper"

2D and his puppy tilted both their heads to the right in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because it's cute."

"Well. Ok."

"What are you naming your dog 2D?"

"Ummm…..I'll call him Clone. Since he reminds me of me." 2D smiled and Clone liked his face.

2D and Noodle placed their dogs down and they both ran to each other. They started to sniff each others bottoms in unison. The three laughed. Finally Beeper jumped on Clone and started to lick him. Noodle giggled. She picked up Beeper and said,

"Well, well, well, seems our dogs like each other." Noodle said as she raised an eyebrow. She laughed.

"That's so cute." she said as she rubbed Beeper's tummy.

"Thanks so much guys. The gifts were totally awesome! This was the best birthday ever!"

And with that Noodle skipped of back to her room with her new best friend.

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SQEEEEEEEEEE! SO AMAZINGLY CUTE! I LOVE HOW IT CAME OUT DON'T YOU! Well, I hope u make lots of comments! **Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Puppies Plan

**Chapter 2**

Noodle lay in her bed with her new best friend. She played with her, petted her, and gave her a cookie. Noodle started to talk to her dog, even though she knew she couldn't understand her.

Noodle sighed.

"2D really must care about me a lot to get me such an adorable new pet so soon." She sighs. "That's why I love him Beeper. Cause he's always there for me and always will be."

Soon, Noodle fell fast asleep, freeing Beeper from her grasp.

"_It's about times she fell asleep."_ Beeper thought to herself.

Beeper walked into the living room to find 2D's dog Clone sitting in the middle of the floor.

"It's about time you got here! Do you know how long I've been waiting?" Clone told her.

"I'm sorry but Noodle took forever to fall asleep! Man she really loves 2D."

"Yea same with my master. He loves her too. He was just talking about her just before I came."

"Well that's just great!" Beeper said upsettingly.

"What?" Clone asked.

"They both love each other and they don't even know it! This sucks. I really want my master to be happy." She told him.

"Yea I know me too."

The puppies sighed in unison.

"We need to do something!" exclaimed Beeper.

"What?"

"I don't know. Do you have a plan?" she asked.

"Ummm….." Clone sat there painting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "OH!"

"What!" exclaimed Beeper.

"We could tell them they like each other!"

Beeper sighed and hit herself in the face with her little paw.

"No you dummy! We can't talk to them! You know as well as I do that it's totally against the Doggie Policy!"

"Oh yea. Wait! I do?" Clone asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

Beeper shot him a blank face. ((A/n ya know, like this sort of: --))

"What ever. Let me think. Hmmm….I GOT IT!" Beeper exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" asked Clone.

"Ok here's what we'll do."

* * *

Ah ah ah! I'm not telling the plan now! You can wait till the next chapter to find out! By the way, this is not going to be a long story. It's like only 3-4 chaps long. That's all. Well, until next time, **Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: The first part of the plan

**Chapter 3: The Next Morning.**

Noodle yawned as she stretched her arms wide out in the air. She looked around and noticed that Beeper was not there.

"Beeper?" she said to herself.

She got up, changed into regular clothes and walked out of her room to look for the little black puppy.

2D was in his room asleep. He finally woke up, just a few seconds after Noodle did. He too noticed that his dog was gone also.

"Clone!" he called out.

He was only wearing his boxers, ((can u imagine? SQEE! so hawt!)) so he put on a pair of pants and shirt and left his room to search for his puppy also.

Down stairs in the main lobby the two puppies waited for their owners to come to them.

"Ok. Remember the plan?" Asked Beeper.

"What plan?" Clone asked.

Beeper rolled her eyes and hit him on the shoulder.

"Dummy! The plan where we bring them together! You know!" Beeper yelled

Clone sat there with his cute little thinking face on.

"OH YEAAA!" Clone exclaimed

Beeper rolled her eyes.

"It does no mystery that your master named you Clone." She told herself.

Suddenly, foot steps where hear coming from two different directions. They also hear, "Beeper? Where are you?" and "Clone! Here boy!"

"Ok here they come. Put your leash in your mouth." Beeper told Clone. He did as he was told, and she did the same.

"Now, on a count of three bark. Ok? 1, 2, 3!"

Suddenly, at the same time, Noodle and 2D turned their heads to the directions from where the loud barking was heard. They ran towards it. Since they were running from two different directions, they had no idea that they were about to…

**WHAM!**

…run into each other.

2D quickly shook his head to see who he had run into, hoping it wasn't Murdoc. He looked up and panicked. It was Noodle. He rushed over to her side.

"Noodle! Oh bloody hell, are you ok love?"

Noodle quickly shook her head and looked up at 2D. She smiled, started to giggle, then burst out laughing.

"Noodle? OH GOD! YOU'RE DELIRIOUS!" He tried to pull her off the ground by her arm but she wouldn't budge.

"Come on! Let's get to the hospital before you-"

"No, no, no. I'm fine really. It's like what we just did, was like in a cartoon! I'm sorry but I can imagine us slamming into each other! I'm sorry but I would think that was funny!"

2d started to laugh a little bit too.

"Yea I guess your right. So anyway, are you ok love?"

"Yea I'm fine"

2D held out his hand to help her up. She blushed a little. She took his hand and he quickly pulled her up, bringing her close, but by mistake of course. Well, maybe not. 2D and Noodle were in a very awkward position at that point making them both blush madly.

2D cleared his throat.

"Yes well, um, I have to go find my dog now. Uh, this way." He pointed

"Oh, me too." Noodle told him

They both walked towards the direction of their dogs, finding them with their leashes in their mouth and wagging their cute doggie tails.

"Awww…Looks like me old chap Clone 'ere wants to take a walk." 2D took his leash and clipped it onto his collar.

"Hey, so does mine. Well, sure why not. Do you want to walk the together 2D?" Noodle asked.

2D blushed again.

"Me and you? Together?"

Noodle frowned.

"Oh well, if you don't want to then that's ok. I understa-"

"No, no, no, no, no, I do. I mean, sure why not?"

Noodle brightened up again.

"Ok then! Let's go!"

The two, or should I say four friends left to take a short walk around the park. Beeper whispered to Clone,

"Operation Nesting the Lovebirds is a go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I thought that was pretty cute don't u think so? Ok well, I want lots of reviews or I shall never finish the story! takes out flashlight, turns it on, and holds it under face MWAHAHAHAHAHA! turns of flashlight I'm just kidding, but I would like a little more reviews plz! Thanks! **Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4: The thumb war, and the end

**Chapter 4: At the park**

Noodle, 2D, Beeper, and Clone took a long walk around the park. Beeper and Clone tried everything they could do to get Noodle or 2D to crack open but nothing seem to be working.

"This stinks. We have to figure something out Clone or nothing will happen." Beeper whispered to Clone.

"Then what do we do genius?" Clone asked in an annoyed voice.

Beeper thought for a minute. Then, something started to cook up. Beeper stopped walking until Noodle felt a small tug on the leash. Beeper was pretending to look and be tired, by hanging out her tongue and painting quickly.

"I think we should stop for a minute 2D. Beeper looks tired." explained Noodle.

"Um…ok. Sure."

Noodle and 2D found a nearby bench and sat down together with their puppies on their laps. Once they sat, an awkward feeling rose up between them both.

"Ummm….so, what do we do now?" asked 2D

"Ummm…let's have a thumb war."

2D laughed a little. "Okay. Why not? But let's make this interesting. How about if you win, I have to pick up the rest of tha dog krap for the both of our dogs for the rest of the night."

Noodle giggled, "And what if I win? Same punishment for me?"

"Mmm…nah, to harsh for you."

"What? You saying I can pick up a bunch of dog krap?"

"No, but if I win, you, Noodle have to, give me a kiss."

Noodle's face flushed bright red the moment he told her that. Beeper and Clone's ears shot up.

"W-w-what?"

"You'll have to kiss me." 2D said with pride, even thought on the inside he was a little embarrassed.

"Um…o-o-okay."

The two placed their dogs down and took each other's hands, got their thumbs ready, and…

"GO!"

Noodle and 2D both struggled at their little war. Noodle thought about making herself lose just to kiss him, but she knew that wouldn't be fair. Suddenly, someone's thumb was on top of another's, and it was…

"YES! I WIN!" Noodle cried triumphantly.

2D was a little disappointed that he didn't win because he wanted to kiss her. Not only that, but he had to pick up dog krap for the rest of the night. Even Beeper and Clone were disappointed. Noodle turned to 2D and noticed that he was upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry 2D I didn't mean to burst out like that."

"No, no, no its ok. I just hate that I have to pick up dog krap for the rest of the night."

Noodle was a little disappointed that that was the only reason why he was upset, even thought that wasn't really what truly upset him.

"Well, why don't we get up and go home 2D? It's getting kinda late."

"Oh…Okay"

Beeper was desperate; she had no idea what to do. But then all of a sudden…

"Psst! Clone! Come here! I have an idea. When I bark, all you have to do is…"

Noodle and 2D got up facing each other, when all of a sudden Beeper barked. At that bark, Beeper and Clone, with their leashes on, and with their masters holding the leash in their hands, the dogs circled the two with the leash by the feet so it would bring them close. 2D and Noodle noticed this and looked at each other. They started to giggle.

"Well, well, well, it seems the two puppies want us together. I don't know why, but they do."

2D started to blush and said, "I think I know why." And with that, 2D placed a sweet solemn kiss on Noodle's lips, making Noodle heat up all over. She returned the kiss, giving 2D the message that she loved him, just as much as he did. The broke apart. They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Let's go home." 2D said.

So with that the dogs released the couple and started to walk off. 2D putting his hand in Noodle's. But behind Noodle and 2D to cute cupid puppies smiled and gave each other a high-five of sweet, sweet victory.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AWWWW! SQEEE! I told you that would be short! Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed mi short story! Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but like I always say to you, **Sayonara!**


End file.
